When We Were Twenty Six
by Merith
Summary: A cute, short story on Duo trying to help Heero celebrate Heero's un birthday. Could be considered AU, definitely full of sap and all things sweet.


Pairings: Duo/Heero, Warning: Sap! BL

Author's Note: (October 2004) This silly little piece of fluff is dedicated to [ miyun ] ...since it's her birthday, and a very good reason to break out the honey pots.

* * *

**When we were (twenty)six**

He perched on the edge of the desk and waited expectantly. The object of his study continued to ignore his presence, not an unusual event. As he waited, he picked at his cuticles, pulling the dead skin away. That job done, he watched for a moment more, faintly humming a song. Frowning in slight annoyance, he tilted his head to the side and peered at the screen, trying to see what captivated the man.

"Duo, do you mind? I'm trying to read here." Heero adjusted the monitor and continued to read.

Snorting, Duo reached over and pushed the power button to off. "Not any more. Besides, I don't think your boss would approve you reading dirty stories on company time."

Heero sat back and gave Duo his full attention. "It wasn't dirty stories. A new client sent in a manuscript I'm reviewing for possible publication."

"Hey, whatever, man. I still think reading "Oh, Roger. Your profession of undying love is making me horny." does rate the XXX category."

"What are you doing here, anyway? Don't you have a job of your own to do?" Heero demanded, moving a stack of papers out of reach.

Duo glanced up from skimming through the softbound print. "Took the afternoon off, actually. Since it's your birthday, thought I'd bring you a treat." He nudged the small cardboard container closer.

Eyeing the light blue box dubiously, Heero responded, "It's not my birthday. My birthday's in August as you already know since you had it posted on the bulletin board and the company website."

Raising his head, Duo stared off into space for a moment. "Yeah, I remember." A smile crept over his face. Clearing his expression, he pushed the box again. "Happy unbirthday then."

"Unbirthday?" Heero asked, one brow drawn low the other high. "Visiting the children's section of the library again?"

"Nah, just felt like celebrating a little." The manuscript landed on the floor with a soft thump and Duo reached for the box. "I stopped at Roscoe's." He lifted the lid carefully.

Heero leaned forward. "I can tell by the box. So, why are we celebrating my 'Unbirthday'? Why not yours?"

"Because mine was last week, and this is your unbirthday." Duo looked up from the chocolate brownie in amused innocence.

He could only shake his head. He'd yet to win one of these arguments with the master of confusion. "Thank you for the brownie, Duo. I'll have to remember your unbirthday for next year." He turned on the power to his monitor.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Duo, I didn't take the afternoon off. I have work to do." Heero returned his attention back to the longhaired man now half laying on top his desk.

"You can take a break. Everyone does that." He reached forward and broke off a piece of brownie. "Want me to feed it to you?" He winked suggestively and held the bite out for Heero to take.

Accepting the morsel from the extended fingers, Heero kept his eyes on the man. Another bite was pulled from the box. "You want some?" he asked, remembering Roscoe's brownies were Duo's favorite.

Duo's tongue flicked out and wetted his lower lip. His eyes shining, he shook his head slowly. "I'll get some of my own later." He held out the next piece and placed it carefully on the extended tongue. "Like that?"

He nodded, mouthing the fingertips still between his lips. With a soft pop, Duo removed his fingers and licked the chocolate smear from them. Heero moved forward quickly and caught the man's tongue in a kiss. A soft moan sounded and he pulled back. They shared a smile, and Heero sat back.

"Oh, almost forgot." Duo sat up and leaned over to pick up a bag from the floor. "Got this for you too." He pulled out a brightly wrapped box with large bow.

"What's that for, Duo?" Heero reached for the box even as he eyed it suspiciously.

Now sitting cross-legged on top the desk, Duo smiled softly. "It's your unbirthday present." He wadded the bag into a ball and tossed it away.

Heero held the box gingerly, turning it slowly in his hands. "What's in it?" He shook it lightly; it didn't rattle.

"You'll have to open it up to see," Duo's response lofty, watching with humor.

Giving his head a shake, he pried the bow up carefully, setting it aside. The paper was removed with as much care, folded and placed next to the bow. The white cube was a foot square and completely empty. Heero looked inside again and checked the lid as well. Closing his eyes, he said with exacting patience, "You gave me an empty box, Duo."

"Really?" Surprise colored his voice as the other sat forward, peering into the cube. "No it isn't. You're just not looking close enough." He looked up to grin at his lover.

Heero tilted the box and looked again. "What is supposed to be in here?" he finally asked, aware of the odd way Duo watched him.

"Memories." Heero raised his head sharply, his eyes widening. Duo scooted forward, swinging his legs over to the other side of the desk. "There are a few from when we first met. A couple from when we first went out." His head cocked to the side. "You remember going to that movie you didn't want to watch but did anyway?" He grinned as Heero snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, that one. And there's at least four or five from Q and T's wedding. Our first kiss, and when we fu—" Heero's fingers covered his mouth.

"I get it, Duo." He looked into the box, smiling gently. Replacing its lid, he found a spot on the credenza behind his desk. When he turned back, he found Duo eating the remains of the brownie. "I like it a lot. Thank you." He stood and gave him a kiss. "But you know, I don't need a box to keep my memories in." Giving him another kiss, he leaned over to shut down his computer and forward his phone. "Memories of you are always with me."

Duo laughed softly. "You're such a romantic, Yuy." He hopped off the desk, and pulled his lover into an embrace. "Taking the afternoon off?" he murmured, lips a breath apart.

"Of course," Heero murmured back, stealing a kiss. "It's my unbirthday, after all."

* * *


End file.
